


A New Life

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adult Content, Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Begging, Body Worship, Cell Phones, Confusion, Depression, Fear, Fear Play, Fetish, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Guidance Counselors, Hope, Kidnapping, Loss of Trust, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mild Painplay, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Pain, Painplay, Poor Life Choices, Sequel, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Socks, Suicidal Thoughts, Sweat, Victim Blaming, Work, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Sequel to (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411071)After you have visited Monika, she introduces you to her home. She also introduces you to a life of Hell worse than you ever had before.
Relationships: Monika/Reader (Abusive)
Series: Fetish-Centric Content [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatGuyWhoPlaysIsaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWhoPlaysIsaac/gifts).

> Please read ALL tags before continuing.
> 
> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

You couldn’t stand the foot stench from Monika anymore as she was walking home. As much as you wanted to die and felt that your new purpose in life was horrible, you knew you couldn’t escape your predicament, so you made sure to suck up to Monika by worshipping her foot as she walked home, thinking that MAYBE, just MAYBE, if you did a sufficent job, she would be more lenient towards you, and maybe you could even convince her to let you go. You hoped it would work, otherwise you’d be stuck forever. Monika Angel finally entered her home, taking off her shoes, but not her socks. She wanted to make your new life harder so you’d have to work harder. Monika flexed her toes a bit, causing you to flinch in pain. After worshipping for some time, you heard the mistress say, “Okay, **Y/N** . This is your new house,” referring to her socks. “Please just let me go…” you mumbled, hoping she would hear, but sadly, she did not.

“Maybe now you’ll see how good your life really was compared to now,” Monika muttered darkly under her breath. “Not that realizing that would help you. I feel like, as an authority figure for all students, it’s my right to use you like this. And I’m not gonna waste an opportunity like this.”

“I don’t get it…” you mused; she was someone people liked and trusted, why was this happening from someone who was supposed to be the nicest counselor in the school? Granted, the other students probably never actually attended her office, but surely this had to go against some college policy! “This must be a nightmare.” Monika didn’t respond. You would accept fate soon enough. “I would ask how it feels to be a servant, but I probably wouldn’t hear you anyway.” Monika pulled out her phone to order some pizza for herself. “I’m not completely cruel; if you stop asking questions and just work, I’ll feed you and reward you.” And then you realized that not developing StockHolm Syndrome would be harder than you thought. You realized you would probably end up enjoying this and that thought terrified you, yet you couldn’t do anything but worship the toes in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading: I will consider requests from the comments on any work of mine. However, requests that I accept will probably be faster if you comment them on here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213422
> 
> There's now a prequel, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546003
> 
> Anyways, have a good morning/day/evening/night!


End file.
